


Xena's Creek

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By HopeA Xena parody of Dawson's Creek.





	Xena's Creek

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the charactars of Xena, Ares, Gabrielle, Virgil, Solan, or Eli. So please don't sue!  
> Authors note: This was written in about thirty minutes so that is why it is so poorly written!
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Ratings: G.
> 
> Summary : Insane silliness. Plain and simple.

Xena: Hi Gabrielle!  
  
Gabrielle: Hello.......Suddenly I'm sad.......  
  
Xena: Why?  
  
Gabrielle: I want Virgil!  
  
Xena: You cradle robber! Since you can't find anyone you're age you go after some one 25 years younger!  
  
(Gabrielle plays annoying acordion so that she can't hear Xena's insults)  
  
Gabrielle: Everyone it's polka time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xena: Are you on henbane again?  
  
Gabrielle: And you're talking! I read the back of your yearbook! Have sex be free! we're the class of 2 B.C.!  
  
(Suddenly everything goes black and white)  
  
(Ares opens door and comes in ::Applaude::)  
  
Ares: Lucy I'm home!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xena: If you insult me like that again I'm going to start calling you Kevin!!!!!!  
  
(Ares shrinks back in fear of terrible name)  
  
Ares: Now where is little Ares?  
  
(Solan walks in with little round glasses, a bow tie, and a lollipop ::applause::)  
  
Xena: His name is Solan!  
  
Solan: I'm now a priest for Eli! Eli loves all but Ares!  
  
Ares: Eli's a wuss! Go Olympians!  
  
(Ares is suddenly holding a flag, a football, and a t-shirt that says 'Olympians')  
  
(Xena elbows Ares)  
  
Gabrielle: (to Solan) Do you have any more lollipops?  
  
Solan: Why of course Aunt Gabby!  
  
(Gabrielle takes lollipop from Solan and sprinkles henbane on it)  
  
Solan: Aunt Gabby, The Great Eli does not approve of the way you are mutilating yourself!  
  
Gabrielle: (unable to see any longer beacase of henbane, she is talking to Argo) Why Xena! That is a beautiful hairstyle you have!  
  
Author 1: I love you, Ares!!!  
  
(Ares winks)  
  
Ares: Right back at ya babe!  
  
Author 2: Will you shut up?! You're ruining the story!  
  
Xena: Yeah get lost Authors!  
  
Author 2: Hey! I'm on your side! Regaurdless, if it weren't for us you wouldn't be in this story!  
  
Ares: She's got a point!  
  
Author 1: Okay fine we'll let you finish.........dumb warrior princess and her freak god...............................  
  
(Gabrielle runs up to Ares and passionatly kisses him)  
  
Ares: Well everyone is into me today, huh?  
  
Gabrielle: Come! Let us elope to ponyland! Were pigs fly and pixies waft in the breeze!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Big Voice: Dum! Dum! Duuuuuuuuuum! Will Ares elope with Gabby? Will Solan ever be normal again? Will Xena be rid of her PMS? Will the authors ever shut up?   
  
Authors 1 and 2: Hey! We resent that!  
  
BigVoice: All these questions and more answered on the next Xena's Creek!  
  
(There really is no next Xena's Creek unless I get feedback for more)  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The End


End file.
